


Brutal

by Therg



Series: Candle Porn [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Candles, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therg/pseuds/Therg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur shows Merlin why it's beneficial for him to be awake when his prince is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal

“ _Merlin._ ” Arthur practically purred his name the moment he stepped through the door of his champers and that couldn’t be good, that was never good.

“Tell me, _Merlin_ , where were you this morning?” 

“Ah, yes, that – let me explain. I was… This morning, you see, I was…” Arthur cocked an eyebrow at him and waited to hear the excuse.

Merlin couldn’t really thing of one and ended weakly, “I overslept.”

“You overslept?” Arthur’s tone was full of mock outrage, “I think I need to teach you a lesson about where you should be when your prince needs you, _Merlin_.”

Merlin’s mind was still processing and pondering the possible ways in which Arthur might _need_ him and didn’t seem to notice being pushed towards the fur covered chair, he was surprisingly pliant as Arthur wound the ropes against his wrists and it was only as the prince moved back to admire his work that he realised exactly what had just happened.

“Oi – Hey, Arthur – Why am I tied up?” He flexed his muscles against the bonds and considered breaking them with magic; he changed his mind when Arthur began to unbutton his shirt, pulled it over his head and unlaced his breeches – perhaps, for the moment, he could put up with being tied down, if this was the view he was to have.

Arthur refrained from saying anything until he all of his clothes were pooled around him on the floor, he stretched languidly and stalked to the other side of the room, returning with a small pot of oil and the long candle stick he kept in his bedside drawer. 

The silence held until he began to slick the candle with the oil and, sitting himself upon the table, finally answered Merlin’s question.

“As I said, Merlin, I have to teach you a lesson; I have to show you why it would be beneficial to both of us were you around when I needed you to be.”

Merlin’s eyes were fixed on his fingers moving over the smooth skin of the candle but Arthur was sure he’d understood the words to some extent, and so continued, “Just imagine what we might have gotten up to if you’d been here when needed this morning..”  
He raised one foot onto the table, giving a glorious view as he lined the candle up, ready to press inside of him, and delighted Merlin’s moan as he slowly slipped the candle inside himself. Arthur let an over-exaggerated shiver rack his body and signed, “Gods, Merlin, I wish you’d been here this morning – just imagine; this candle could’ve been you… Forcing your way into my tight arse… Making me gasp your name…”

He could hear Merlin swallow and could hear his arousal when he finally spoke, “It can be me now Arthur, if you untie me I can fix it – I can be right where I should be… Please, Arthur.”

Arthur just laughed, and then moaned as he pressed the candle deeper, “No, that’s not how this works. You have to imagine that this candle is you. Like I was imagining this morning… I was calling your name out, wishing you could be here…” His brows furrowed and back arched, giving an exaggerated performance, “Gods Merlin, it feels _so_ good… I’m pretending it’s you, your cock thrusting inside me… Oh, _Merlin_ ….”

Right, that was it. _Two can play at that game_ , Merlin decided. “Yes Arthur, just like that – move it faster, harder – you know you want it deeper - you royal whore.”

Arthur’s only response was a moan as his cheeks flushed and he followed orders.

“I’m sure it feels so good Arthur, so good in that tight little arse of yours.” Merlin licked his lips, his own cock twitching as he watched the candle slip in and out of the prince, “But wouldn’t it feel so much better if it was my cock in there?”

Arthur paused and looked at him – And _Gods_ , Merlin thought, _he looks so gorgeous – I’m the one that causes him to sweat like that; the one who messes his hair up like that; the one that causes his cock to swell like that; the one that puts that dazed look on his face…_

“Arthur.” Merlin was using his stern voice, only hoping that Arthur couldn’t hear the desperation under it, “Arthur. You need to untie me now so that I can fuck you senseless. I’m very sorry I wasn’t here to do it this morning.”

Arthur was moving towards him, fingers tugging at the knots that bound him; Merlin licked his lips and muttered, “I won’t _ever_ make that mistake again.”


End file.
